Blue Flames
by LavieTyme
Summary: A younger Rin and Yukio get curious when they find one of their dad's many keys. They start searching until they come across Kurikawa, the demon-slaying sword. Thinking it's just a regular sword, Rin unsheathes it and awakens his powers, changing his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I started a new fanfic... another one. I know I still need to finish the others, but I didn't know how long this idea was going to be in my head. I was really excited about it, but I was too busy to write it down. School started up again, plus my brother came home earlier this week from Japan. I didn't have any time to write! But I guess this is how my life's going to be for a bit *sigh***

**Enough excuses! It's time to START!**

* * *

><p>A young boy was sneaking up on his younger brother, his twin, in fact. He blended in with the shadows with his black hair and dark clothes. He smiled softly as he walked forward slowly, undetected by the other boy with brown hair and glasses. His was too focused on the book to notice his brother. The older twin grinned.<p>

"Hey Yukio!" The dark haired twin exclaimed in Yukio's ear. He jumped and dropped his book. Both of them stared at the fallen book, the page Yukio had been reading lost.

"Oh, sorry," the twin said. He leaned over and picked up the book. Smiling, he handed it to Yukio.

"T-thank you, Rin." He said. Yukio pushed up his glasses and looked for the page he was on. The Rin watched for a little bit before growing bored. "Hey, Yukio." The twin ignored him. "Yukio? Oi! Yukio!"

"Huh?" he said as he finally looked up. Rin rolled his eyes.

"You know I didn't just scare you to scare you," he said. "I want to talk to you."

Yukio looked confused. "Then why did you scare me?" The Rin stopped. He started rubbing his head and grinned.

"I kinda… wanted to." He admitted. Yukio sighed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Yukio asked. Rin grinned in excitement and pulled out something from his pocket. Yukio gasped.

"That's one of dad's keys!" he said. Rin grinned even more and nodded.

"I tried opening some of the doors around the house, but they wouldn't open," he said. "So I want you to help me find the door it opens." Yukio shook his head.

"I do think we should do that," he said. "What if we find something that dad doesn't want us to find?"

"Then he wouldn't have made it so easy for me to find the key," Rin argued. He turned around and headed out of the room. Yukio stared at the place where his brother had stood a moment before. Sighing, he ran after his brother.

"Wait for me, Rin!"

* * *

><p>"Rin, we've searched everywhere," complained Yukio as Rin checked another door. "Can't we stop?"<p>

Rin sighed as he pulled the key out of the locked door and faced his brother. Yukio was staring weakly at him, pleading with his eyes. Rin slumped to the ground and leaned against the wall which Yukio took as an act of defeat. He smiled until he noticed that Rin was grinning.

"Maybe it doesn't belong to a door!" he exclaimed, getting up as fast as he could. He ran towards the monastery, Yukio following suit.

"Where are you even going?" Yukio asked as he lagged behind. Rin grinned back at him.

"Remember that key hole we found? This might be the key for that." Rin raced ahead, leaving his brother behind. Yukio struggled to keep up with him as they entered a large room. Rin stopped in the middle of the room and looked back at Yukio.

"Where was it again?" he asked. Yukio smiled and showed him the place where the key hole was. Although he was opposed to snooping around, he began to get excited. What could be hidden there?

"Okay, ready?" Rin asked as he inserted the key into a cabinet. He looked back at Yukio, still walking towards him. He stopped just behind him and nodded. Rin grinned and turned the key, looking excitedly back to Yukio as they heard a click.

Rin looked quickly looked back at the key, and then back to Yukio, a confused look on his face.

"Uh, do you know how to open this?" he asked. Yukio shrugged and stepped closer to inspect the cabinet. He put his hands and pushed, moving it just a little bit. He heard as Rin gasped and tried to push it again, but it barely budged.

"Rin," Yukio said. "Help me?" Rin nodded, pushing the large cabinet with his brother. They both managed to move it a little further, but it took a lot of effort. They backed away to inspect how much they had moved it. Rin groaned, seeing there was barely enough room for them to get through to, wherever it led to.

Rin pushed up his sleeves and glared at the cabinet. Yukio stopped him from rushing at it by grabbing his arm, almost making him fall onto the ground. Rin looked at him, still glaring. His gaze softened.

"Are you going to help me?" he asked. Yukio nodded and both of them started pushing the cabinet. Slowly, a mysterious staircase was revealed as they pushed. Yukio gasped and started shaking. Rin grinned, starting to walk down the stairs. He was stopped by Yukio as he grabbed his arm. He looked back at his brother and grinned.

"You don't have to come," he said. Yukio grabbed his arm tighter as he walked slowly down the short staircase with Rin.

It was definitely shorter than the boys had thought. It was almost empty except for a very big red cabinet. Rin walked forward, excited, while Yukio held back. He noticed another key hole, a similar, maybe even the same, kind of one that they had used before. Rin inserted the key into the key hole and didn't wait for Yukio's consent when he opened the drawer.

"Woah, there's a sword in here!" he exclaimed. Rin pulled it out to show it to Yukio who couldn't help but admire it. Curious, Rin started to unsheathe it. A bright light flashed from the sword, blinding the two kids.

"AHHHHH!" Yukio heard his brother scream and tried to peer through the bright light that was still emitting from the sword. All he could see was blue. Rin continued screaming as Yukio stumbled up the stairs, yelling for their father.

* * *

><p>Shirou Fujimoto had already heard the screams and met a crying Yukio in the middle of the hallway on his way to the source. He grabbed his shoulders and knelt down to Yukio's level.<p>

"Yukio, what happened?" Shirou asked him. "Where's Rin?" Yukio continued crying and couldn't give him an answer. Shirou sighed and ran towards the monastery. He gasped when he saw a blue light emitting from the hidden room.

"Rin!" he shouted as he ran to the hidden room. The blue light was blinding, and when he reached out, he felt a burning sensation on his hand. He reeled his hand back and stared at the blue flames that flickered around his fingers.

"Well, well," a voice behind him said. Shirou turned around and glared at the strangely dressed man. His face was shadowed over by a white top hat, his green eyes glinting. He stretched out a gloved hand towards Shirou. "It seems as though I have won, Shirou."

The man walked towards the room, the light having died down. He smirked as he saw Rin, blue flames coming off of his young body. The boy looked up at the man and started to back away.

"Stay away!" he shouted, the blue flames intensifying. The man chuckled and turned back to Shirou.

"I guess it's time for me to fill my part of the deal," he said and walked closer to Rin.

"Wait, Mephisto!" Shirou shouted, capturing the man's attention. "Don't hurt him." Mephisto looked at the man with interest, leaning on an umbrella.

"If I didn't do as I said I would, I would break our deal," he said simply. He looked at the young boy and smirked. "He has awakened his powers, Shirou. I have no choice." Mephisto grabbed Rin' s arm and yanked him up the stairs.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" Rin yelled. Mephisto chuckled and picked up the screaming boy, whacking him in the head. The screaming ceased and Shirou looked at the man in shock.

"What did you do?" he asked as Mephisto came up the stairs with the now limp body. He smiled and showed Shirou that the boy was still breathing. Although relieved, he glared at Mephisto. "What do you plan to do with him?"

Mephisto smirked and started walking out of the monastery.

"I never said I was going to _kill_ him."

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the longest thing that I have ever written... AMAZING! I don't really know yet how to continue this, so it might just stay like this for a while... Makes me very sad...<strong>

**-LavieTyme**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! **

**I am very, VERY, sorry that I haven't been able to update this story. I've had a lot on my mind and I was having a terrible case of writer's block. I don't really have an idea where this story is going. **

**Thank you all who have read this story, reviewed, and favorited it. I didn't think I was going to get that much support to continue this, and I really appreciate it. Again, I'm sorry, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**OH! and I don't own any of the characters, unless I eventually add my own if the story really needs it (which I doubt it will).**

* * *

><p>Yukio stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. Another figure in the mirror laughed and hit his back. He managed to stop himself from crashing into the mirror, yet despite the situation, he smiled.<p>

"You nervous, Yukio?" The man asked. Yukio righted himself and pushed his glasses up, staring at the man.

"Maybe just a little," he said. "I've never taught a class before."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," the man said, putting his hand on Yukio's shoulder. "You did well during your speech as freshman representative." Yukio shrugged and turned back to the mirror.

"It's one thing to talk in front of a bunch of people who probably don't care about what you're saying," he said. "It's another to talk to people who use what I tell them to keep everyone safe." The man spun Yukio around, his expression serious.

"Listen, I understand," he said. "I had to go through this as well. It's easy, once you get used to it." Sighing, Yukio nodded. The man laughed again and pushed Yukio towards door. "Now get going. Classes will be starting soon."

Yukio turned around and smiled at the man before getting out a ring of keys. He used one to open the door, but instead of leading outside, it led into a long hallway. He closed the door behind him and looked around, hardly amazed. He had been in this hallway when he was younger, training to be an exorcist. He started training ever since he had learned that his brother and himself were the sons of Satan, only a year after his brother had awakened his demonic powers. Even though his father tried to cover it up, no lies could hide the truth.

_Yukio had been in his room, still crying. It had been several minutes since he had seen his brother enveloped in blue flames. Since their dad had ran off into the monastery. Since the screaming had stopped. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He felt so alone._

_The door opened to Yukio's room, startling him. He looked up at his dad who was leaning on the door, his eyes staring blankly at the ground. He looked defeated. Shirou wouldn't meet his gaze as he pushed himself from the door and walked over to Yukio's bed. Yukio needed reassurance that Rin was alright, but that was something Shirou was not going to give him. _

_"Yukio, I have something to tell you," Shirou started, and Yukio broke down crying. "It's something I've been hiding from both of you."_

_Shirou paused for a moment to lift Yukio on to his lap and hug him tight. That act was enough to calm Yukio, even if only for the time being._

_"You see, your brother and yourself were not born to two humans, but a human and a demon. Your mother fell in love with the demon of all demons. You and your brother are the offspring of Satan."_

Yukio shuddered as he dwelt on this memory. The idea of being the son of a demon hadn't really registered with him, but he realized that it explained a lot of things in his life. For as long as he could remember, he had been able to see things that no one else could. Now that he knew about his lineage, he knew why Rin had burst into the blue flames after he unsheathed _kurikara_. He _knew_, and that made a difference in his life.

_R_oom 1160 was the room that Yukio would be teaching in. He knew that behind that door would be young people training to be exorcists. He had been in their shoes. He had felt what they had felt, yet he was still nervous and couldn't bring himself to open the door. Yukio cursed under his breath and put his hand on the door. He could hear the student's voices and sighed as he realized they sounded around his age. His nerves intensified as he forced himself to open the door.

The room grew quiet as he walked to the front of the room, the eyes of his students trailed on him. There were two girls in the front, most likely Noriko Paku and Izumo Kamiki, farther in the back were Ryuji Suguro, Konekomaru Miwa, and Renzo Shima. In the last row sat Nemu Takara.

"My name is Yukio Okum-" Yukio started to say, but there was a commotion behind the door that drew everyone's attention. Someone shouted and there was another bang against the door that made Yukio jump. "Don't fight with me," someone behind the door said. "You're going in there!" There was a final grunt from another person and the door slowly opened.

The guy behind the door looked about fifteen years old, with medium-length black hair that was cut so it flopped in front of his eyes. He wore the school uniform, but the jacket was ragged as it neared the bottom and was a little longer than normal. He smiled at Yukio and revealed lengthy canines.

"Hey, brother."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this one is shorter than the first, but I thought this was a good time to end it. Thanks again for reading this and telling me to continue this story! Tell me what you think, too... and yeah...<strong>

**I probably won't be able to update this over the summer because I don't have a laptop of my own, but I'll try to before next Wednesday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh... heh heh... H-h-hi! Um... I'm... back...**

**_please don't kill me!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The young boy was still when he awoke, not recognizing an inch of the room he was in. Was it fear that kept him so still? It would have been completely normal, especially after the situation he had arose from only a few hours before. Yes, it had been hours since Mephisto Pheles, the director of True Cross Academy, had relieved the exorcist and Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto, of his duties as caretaker of the boy. After all, it had been the deal that they had agreed upon between the two of them after he was born. <em>

_Rin had been the key to all of this, of course. He had become aware of his demonic side that night, leading to his immediate removal from the monastery. It was no place for a demon, even if it had been his home for his life up until now. He had changed his destiny on his own._

_"W-where's Yukio? And dad?" Rin asked, shooting up in alarm when he realized that his brother and 'father' were not around. Mephisto, who had been watching the boy as he slept from his big director chair, rose and walked over to Rin. The young boy narrowed his eyes as they panned over the man._

_"They are safe and sound at the monestary. They're fine, I can assure you. Well, maybe a little, let's say, surprised after the events that occurred," Mephisto explained. Rin narrowed his eyes. "Then why am I here? I want to see them," the little boy said. _

_"The monastery was no place for you, kid," Mephisto explained. "After all, you are a demon's child." Rin's eyes widened with a spark of disbelief and his hands clenched into fists._

_"Why should I listen to a clown?" Rin retorted in anger. "I'm not a demon!" Mephisto looked at the boy in amusement. It was quite obvious that he was a demon with his pointed ears, sharp canines, and long black tail, but the boy seemingly hadn't noticed these changes that had occurred. However, there had been moments in his life that Rin almost believed the people who called him a demon, but it was something he always tried to deny. _What they said… can't be true, can it? _The boy thought, doubting himself._

_This was the time that the young boy took notice of his extra appendage. He looked back and watched in confusion as his tail swish back and forth. He reached out to touch the furry tip, and, feeling his own touch, retracted his hand in surprise and fear. _

_"You see," continued Mephisto in his explination. "What makes you a demon was locked away in that sword you so happened to unsheathe this afternoon, thus unlocking your hidden powers. The tail, ears, fangs, and flames are all attributes you gained after you awakened, son of Satan."_

_Rin looked up at the man in utter shock. Clenching his fists, he stared a hole into the floor. _The son of Satan? _He thought. _If I'm the son of Satan, what about Yukio? Is he a demon too? _Rin hesitated to voice his concerns for his brother, fearing the worst, but he forced himself to ask the clown standing in front of him. Mephisto smiled and explained that his brother was too weak to bear the flames and the power was only transported to Rin. A small sigh of relief escaped the young boy's lips, but his gaze turned fearful. _

_"W-what's going to happen to me?" he asked. Mephisto crossed his arms as he stood in front of the young demon. "You will not be killed, if that is what you are asking," the man replied. "No, that would serve me no purpose. I plan to keep you alive, for now."_

_"For now?" Rin asked, a slight tremor in his voice._

"Yo Yuki- woah!" Rin's greeting was cut short when his brother pulled out one of his guns and pointed the barrel at his face. In reaction Rin put his hands up and backed away slightly, but despite his actions the half-demon smirked. This wasn't something he had expected from the younger twin who had always been weak and frail. _You've changed, Yukio, _Rin thought, a sense of pride creeping into his capsule of emotions. His little brother had become a lot stronger if he had the guts to point his gun at him.

"Rin…" Yukio said, his voice slightly quivering, causing the young exorcist to curse himself silently. His hand was starting to shake as well, and he pulled his free hand up to steady it. "What are you doing here?" The half-demon did not answer him which started to infuriate Yukio. His finger lowered to the trigger. Rin's eyes widened slighty.

Suddenly the door opened again with a large slam, startling most of the occupants of the room. Yukio lowered his gun as he and his brother looked onward to see the director himself. He was smirking at the two brothers. Rin was scowling at the man.

"Now now, Yukio. That's no way to treat your new student," Mephisto said. Yukio holstered his gun and glared at the director.

"Would you care to explain?" he asked.

"Well you see I thought this would be a touching reunion between brothers," he said and then frowned at the two he was talking about. "It seems I was wrong."

"You think?" Rin spat. "Stupid clown." Mephisto only grinned like he had been called that many times over before. He started swinging his umbrella around.

"Anyways, Rin here will be joining your class," he said and then turned to the students. "Please take care, future exorcists!"

Mephisto exited the room, leaving most people speechless. Rin glared at the now empty doorway before turning his attention to the class. "As the director said, my name is Rin. Nice to meet ya," he said. He sat in one of the seats in the front and stared at his brother. _Four-eyes better start soon, _he thought. _This silence is starting to irritate me._

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Yukio was trying to process the situation. Rin's arrival in his classroom surprised him, especially since he hadn't seen him since he was taken away. Of course Shirou had told him that he may encounter his brother after he became an exorcist, but Yukio had always thought that he would have to fight him. It never crossed his mind that Rin would suddenly appear in his class, but there he was in his seat, staring at him.<p>

It was making him uncomfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... Iz almost Christmas... so I thought dat zis would be a good time to update... I am soooo very sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I know you love excuses, so here they are!<br>**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... I don't seem to really have any that seem valid except for writer's block.**

**Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed, followed, and liked this story. I'm gonna cry thinking that people like this and stuff! I really don't know when I will update next, but I hope it is sooner than the time it took me to get this chapter posted. Again, I am sorry 8(**


End file.
